


An Unexpected Arrival

by inkysplots



Series: Dripping Ink [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkysplots/pseuds/inkysplots
Summary: Severus finds his mind racing towards the past when a new professor arrives at Hogwarts





	An Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Haven's June Roll-a-Drabble. The pairing and trope I received were Hermione/Severus and mistaken identity. A massive thank you to Katalina_Riddle for beta'ing this and making it coherent. Rated T

Severus awoke to the familiar feeling of his body aching. Time had not been kind to the wizard, and his muscles were stiff and uncooperative. Each morning he had to gently persuade them to start moving again, through a mixture of potions and targeted massage. As he knocked back the burning blue liquid, a house elf appeared with a sharp pop, handing Severus a note before he started to tidy up the scattered Firewhiskey bottles and spell damaged items in his chambers.

Severus,

We have a new professor starting today. I must insist on your presence in the staff room at 10am sharp

Minerva

Severus winced as he read the missive over; the wince turned into a growl as he saw the newly repaired clock on his mantle read 9:45.

“You missed a spot,” he snapped at the house elf, feeling a tingle of satisfaction as the elf's ears drooped at his words. A few wand flicks later, and he was dressed in his usual black attire, scowl firmly in place as he comtemplated floo’ing to the staff room. He pictured falling in an ungainly heap out of the fireplace and decided that he needed to make the proper impression on this new professor, and that was not the way to do it. With a determined air, he swung the door open, and made his way to the staff room, robes billowing behind him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione winced and rubbed her elbow as she surveyed the scene in front of her. The office was still very much the same as when Dumbledore was alive, except for a large cat tree stationed at the back of the room. At least she’d floo’d to the right place this time - floo powder had never been her favourite way to travel, but Professor McGonagall - Minerva- she silently corrected herself, had refused to let the wards down, citing the everpresent danger of Voldemort.

“Miss Granger, I’m delighted we could pull you away from the Ministry to help out at Hogwarts,” Minerva extended her hand to the crumpled heap of a witch in her fireplace and pulled her to her feet.

“Thank you for the invitation, professor. I had no idea that Professor Yegaba was so seriously ill,” Hermione waved her hand over her elbow and felt the bruise melt away into nothingness as she moved with Minerva to sit at the desk.

“Neither did we, otherwise we could have made alternative arrangements, however, nobody is as skilled with Ancient Runes as you are,” A smile crept over the older witch’s face as she pushed a pile of papers towards Hermione.

“I’m thrilled to be back at Hogwarts. I never thought I’d get to be back here, what with helping Harry, but I was told in no uncertain terms that I was not wanted on the trip to Romania,” Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, continuing, “Something about a boys trip and how they all needed time away from me,” Hermione leafed through the papers as she spoke, nodding as she saw it was the syllabus for her new class.

“I must say, I do like your new hair colour - did a certain Miss Weasley have anything to do with it?”

Hermione chuckled before answering. “Not exactly. I always wanted to go red - I had deep auburn hair as a child - but I tried it once in 6th year and Harry freaked out and told me it was confusing him about Ginny. So I switched it back but with him gone, now is the perfect time to try it,”

“I would offer you tea but given the urgent nature of your arrival, meeting the other professors is important so you can begin teaching. Your first class is at 2pm today,” Minerva rose and gestured towards the fireplace.

“Would it be alright if we walked, professor? I don’t really do well with fireplaces,” Hermione mumbled her request sheepishly. Minerva let out a light chortle and opened the door of the office for her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had already scared several students out of their skin by the time he arrived at the staff room door. He paused to ensure he had the darkest scowl he could muster, before swinging the door open with a large bang.

He scanned the staff room - many teachers were with their classes, but some, like him, had the morning off. Kettleburn was sat rubbing his prosthetic leg and talking about some creature or other. Severus tuned in to the conversation long enough to decipher it was about flobberworms and tuned straight back out. Kettleburn was talking to Hooch, who was polishing a broom on the floor and spilling wax everywhere. On the other side of Kettleburn was Trelawney, an empty bottle of sherry at her feet, snoring faintly with her eyes still open.

The far side of the room had Minerva and what Severus assumed was the new professor. As Minerva moved, she came into view, and for a split second, Severus froze. Long, fiery red hair, freckles, slim fingers perfect for handling potion ingredients - there was no way that could be Lily, she was dead. His mind raced back to the seemingly dead people who had been resurrected in the last year or two - Sirius, Remus, hell, even he had beaten death.

He stepped towards her, hands shaking as he reached out to gently touch her shoulder. She even smelled the same - vanilla with a hint of berries. Not always the same berries, but that scent was unmistakeable. He felt his heart lurch forward in his chest as his fingers brushed her shoulder.

She turned around, and he felt his heart slam back inside his ribs. Brown eyes. Not green. His eyes scanned over her face, looking for some familiarity, and to his shock, he recognised the witch in front of him as Hermione Bloody Granger.


End file.
